Prince Charming's Lullaby
by KiroujisWonderland
Summary: When Phil is living through Hell, could he ever find his prince charming?


((A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long D: School has been rather stressful as of late ono But a writing contest for school reared it's head, so I wrote a phan fiction for it :D  
I have a week off coming up, so I will definitely be writing some more fluffy stories for you cuties! ANYWAY. Enjoy the story!))

_**Prince Charmings Lullaby**_

When I was still a young boy, I sat with my sister on her bed, watching as colourful figures flashed across the screen. Stories of daring princes saving damsels locked away in the highest towers, reenacted right in front of my very eyes. I always believed that maybe, one day I would have my own happy ending as well. I wanted to be saved by a prince too, yet I never knew when mine was going to come to rescue me.

A shaky breath escaped my pale lips as I looked at the damage I had done. Crimson red painted my wrists and that oh too common metallic smell wafted through the air. I gripped my razor tightly in my hand, wincing slightly as it cut through my palm, before letting it drop to the ground. My razor. My best friend. It understood me in a way that no one else could. Causing me pain and satisfaction all at once; and in the sweetest of ways. I slowly walked over to the sink, running my arm under the cold water. I yelped at the sting, yet a numbing sensation soon overcame me as I felt a wave of relief. My heart slowly began to slow its pace, the rush of adrenaline escaping with every shaky breath I took. "I won't do it again..." I whispered to myself, watching the red tinted water slowly fade to clear as the bleeding slowed. But that was a lie, and I knew it. In no time at all, I'd be right back to where I was, repeating this process all over again. It was my only escape from this hell that some may call, "life". But won't somebody come and save me?

"Hurry up, Phil! Or else you'll be late for class!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming" I mumbled beneath my breath as I gathered the last of my school books and quickly shoved them into my bag. I took one last look in the mirror, adjusting the mess on my head before hurrying down the stairs. Not that my looks mattered much anyway, they'd be ruined as soon as I got to school. "Have a good day sweetie." My mom smiled at me, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead as I worked on slipping my shoes on. "Shall do." I ran out the door, making my way to the hell I knew far too well as school. Luckily it wasn't too long of a jog before I was in front of the dark rusted gates. 'Right, left, right, left...' I kept my gaze fixated towards the ground, trying my best to ignore the slurs and rude comments pointed in my direction. 'You just have to make it to your first class of the day, and you're safe' Yet my hopeful dream was short lived as I felt a sharp tug in the back of my head. "Long time no see, eh faggot?" I winced, trying my best to escape the stronger man's grip. It was none other than Ben, the "coolest kid in school." He wasn't very cool if you asked me. I never understood why I was his favorite target. Oh, right. Now I remember. Did I mention that Ben and I used to be best friends? Before High School, Ben and I were inseparable. The amount of times we were mistaken for twins became comical at some point. But like every good friendship, people break apart. That's exactly what Ben and I did. We entered high school, and he found new friends. Good for him; except for the fact his friends were probably the biggest jerks ever. "Leave me alone, please." I whispered. "Make us!" Ben laughed out, grabbing my wrists and shoving me against the wall. I winced, pain flowing down my arms from last night's rendezvous with my little razor friend. I looked around desperately for help, with not much luck. Everyone knew too well how this scene was to play out. Look towards the ground, and pretend to see nothing. I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of this scene either. I closed my eyes shut, ready for whatever attacks were to come my way. I whimpered in pain as the first shot came to my ribs, my breath quickly escaping my lungs. I choked out for help, yet my cries were muffled as they shot another quick blow to my face.

"Hey. That's enough. Let the boy go."

My breath hitched, having trouble believing what I had heard. Were my ears playing silly tricks on me? There was no way this was possible. Ben quickly let go, shoving his hands deep into his pockets before ushering with his head for his friends to follow him away. I slid to the ground, giving myself a moment to rearrange my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see who my savior was. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I knew this kid from somewhere, I must have. I nodded my head, slowly standing up. I winced as I felt my side, the obvious bruise already starting to show its effects. "Might I ask who my savior is?" I snarled, wiping the blood away from my nose.

"Dan. Be nice pretty boy, I helped you out after all." He chuckled, moving a strand of hair away from my face. "You're a mess. Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up." He wrapped an arm around my waist that I quickly brushed off. "I can walk on my own." He simply nodded, taking my hand and dragging me to a nearby classroom. I relaxed a little, letting myself be dragged by the strange boy. Maybe he would prove not so bad after all?

"I hope the music room is okay. It's the only room I feel comfortable in, to be honest." He looked away, a slight blush crossing his tanned face. "Yeah, it's fine." I followed him over to the piano, sitting next to him on the bench that was clearly not made for two people.

"You're Phil, right?" he asked, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a pack of tissues. I simply nodded, keeping my gaze fixated on the black and white keys of the piano. I didn't know how to feel about this kid. He clearly was younger than me, maybe by a year or so. Not to mention that he showed up out of nowhere and practically saved me. Was he a hero, or a villain? I was quickly whisked out of my thoughts as he spoke again. "Do you play?" the brown haired boy asked, gesturing towards the piano as he pressed a tissue up to a cut on my forehead. I whimpered and shook my head, finding the courage to look up at him. He looked right back at me, a warm smile spreading on his face. I couldn't tell if it was his brown eyes or his silly British accent, but something about him made me feel relaxed.

"Do you play?"

He simply nodded, putting the tissue down. His fingers ghosted over the keys in a rehearsed manner, contemplating if there was any more that should be said. "Yeah, I do. It's helped me through a lot." He rolled up his sleeves, and I could see exactly what he meant. Thin pink scars were scattered over his arms, some scars clearly newer than others. I reached my hand out, tracing a finger over each individual scar. I didn't understand. He seemed like such a beautiful boy. His smile was so bright, and he was so caring. For heaven's sake, here he was, taking care of Phil whom he only met a few minutes ago.

"You have them too, right? I noticed your expression when Ben grabbed tightly to your wrists."

I paused. Was Dan to be trusted?

'Don't trust him!

He's exactly like all of the others!'

I pushed the demons out of my head, flipping my arms over so my wrists were exposed. He looked at them in silence, not daring to question their logic. I quickly rolled my sleeves back over my arms, keeping the secret marks hidden from the world once more. Before I could say a word, I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around me, refusing to let go. I slowly melted into the warmth, wrapping my arms back around his waist.

"Hey, it gets better. It's okay, I'm here." Dan whispered, running his hands softly through my black hair. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, nodding. For once I felt safe. Not the kind of safe where you lie to yourself and pretend you are so you can sleep at night. No, I truly felt safe for the first time in my life.

"First period has already begun, yet there is no point in going now. Besides, you seem exhausted. Take a nap, okay?" Pressing a kiss against my forehead, Dan slowly unraveled his arms from me. I followed in suit, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Long fingers made their way to the wooden keys, slowly pressing them in an organized fashion. A sweet melody filled the room, a melody filled with an overwhelming emotion I felt that only the two of us could comprehend.

My eyelids grew heavy as I fought to keep them open, doing whatever I could stay awake and listen to the boy's song. Yet drowsiness did win in the long run, and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

When I was a child, I always dreamed about finding my own prince charming. One who would whisk me away from all the nightmares and bullies and demons that ran frantic inside of my head. For once in my life, I think I found the one I can truly call, "My Prince Charming."


End file.
